Toybox 2
Toybox 2 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 6th October 1997. Description With 8 great stories from al your favourite BBC characters! There's lots of fun to be had in this Toybox video! There are eight wonderful adventures from your favourite BBC characters. Episodes * Noddy the Dancer - It's the Toy Town Dancing Competition and Tessie Bear has asked Noddy to be her partner. The only trouble is, he doesn't know how to dance - can he learn in time? * William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia - William makes a wish and goes to the desert, where he meets a little lost camel. He's sure he'll be able to find the camel's mum and dad, but the desert is a very big place... * Little Bear: Hide and Seek - Little Bear is playing hide and seek with all his friends. Duck decides she wants to be the seeker - will she manage to find anyone? * Pingu Makes a Mistake - Pingu is egg-sitting for his aunty. The trouble is, eggs are boring. They don't do anything. Pingu soon finds out that this egg is very different. * Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake - It's Lizzie Tickle's birthday, but her mum's not well so there's nobody to make her a cake. Oakie is sure he can help - but making a cake can be quite hard work! * Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark - Franklin is building an ark to save the Dinobabies because he thinks the ground is falling into the sea. But will his ark be a big disaster too? * Little Polar Bear: The Concert - Peeps and Lena are playing on their own, so Lars goes off to play music on the icicles in a nerby cave. Soon everyone joins in and a wonderful concert is in full swing. * Fireman Sam: Lost in a Fog - What with the smell of Norman's stink bombs and the thick fog, it's no fun in Pontypandy at the moment. Especially for Sarah and James, stranded in the hills... Trailers # VCI children's promo from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Toybox 1/Toybox audio cassette/Toybox book/Toybox magazine) # Toybox 2 title card # Noddy's Toyland Adventures intro # Start of Noddy the Dancer (1994) Closing # End of Lost in the Fog (1990) # Fireman Sam closing # BUMPER FILMS for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the "New for '97" overview. * A slide showing "Toybox 1" and a Toybox audio cassette. Another slide showing a Toybox book and a Toybox magazine. Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Little Bear Category:Pingu Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Dino Babies Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)